Pink and Red a GaaSaku Fanfic
by mysticblue05
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Sakura was saved by none other than the Kazekage of Suna from Sasuke's evil brother. Itachi kidnapps her who had been accidentally transformed into a pink kitten. But what will happen if Sakura and Gaara fell for 1 another? GaaSaku
1. The Flashback

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it

**Chapter 1: The Flashback**

_As she was walking down the hallways, the pink haired girl cant seem to take her mind off of what had happened yesterday_

**Flashback**

SASUKE-KUN!! Sakura screamed as Itachi lunges at her. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the blow- but it never came.  
She slowly opened her eyes to see that the red haired boy had protected her with his sand. Gaara she whispered. At that  
moment, Shukaku, the devil inside Gaara, forced with him, making him much stronger than he already was. Itachi took blow  
by blow as Gaara launches every attack. When Itachi realizes that he has no point of staying unless he wanted to die, he  
had no choice but to leave. Are you alright? Gaara asked. Sakura nodded as Gaara carried her back to Konoha

**end flashback**

Why did Gaara protect me from Itachi? And why was he so mad when Itachi tried to kill me? Is it because he likes me?!  
No, No, it couldnt possibly be. But what if?- She was so lost in thought that she wasnt looking where she was going and bumped  
into someone. Oh sorry- she apologized, looking up. Gaara! I-Im sorry Kazekage-sama No, please call me Gaara he replied with  
a blush. Is he blushing? Sakura asked herself. SAKURAAA-CHAN! she heard a familiar voice. She turned around to see two boys  
running towards her- well, one was, the other was walking. The spiky blonde haired boy ran towards her and yelled COME ON,  
SASUKE! DONT BE SUCH A TURTLE!! The handsome raven haired boy just ignored the comment and continued walking. Why are  
you two here? Sakura asked. We just wanted to know if youre alright Naruto answered. Im fine, thanks you guys!! Sakura said with  
a smile. Gosh, shes so pretty when she smiles. Gaara thought. Well, Im gonna go train now Sasuke said, leaving. Naruto, you never  
told me you and Hinata are going out!! Sakura smirked. Which reminds me, I gotta go meet Hinata at the ramen shop!! Naruto then  
ran away. Where are you going with those scrolls, Sakura? Gaara asked. Oh! Im giving them to Tsunade Let me help you then, Im  
heading there myself! Gaara carried some scrolls and they headed to Tsunades office. Wow! I never thought Gaara was so sweet!  
Sakura felt her heart beat faster- faster than the feeling when she was with Sasuke. Am I falling for him? Sakura asked herself. And  
even if I am, I know he doesnt love me as much I love him. Sakura told herself. When they reached Tsunades office, Tsunade sent Sakura  
away so that she can have a private talk with the Kazekage. Sakura walked in the village streets of Konoha, looking at almost everything,  
when she heard someone call her. She turned around to see TenTen and Neji walk to her. We heard what happened! Are you okay?  
TenTen asked, worried. Sakura hugged her brown haired best friend Yes, Im fine, thanks to Gaara. explained Sakura. Sakura walked  
away, not noticing that Neji and TenTen were looking at each other- wide-eyed.


	2. A Bit of SasuSaku

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it…

**Chapter 2: A Bit of SasuSaku…**

Sakura was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She hardly got any sleep that  
night, she was so busy thinking of the handsome Kazekage that saved her.  
"Sakura?" a low-toned voice, which she knew was Sasuke's, said behind her  
room door. "Come in, Sasuke-kun" said Sakura in a sweet voice. Sasuke entered  
and sat beside her. "What's up?" asked Sakura. "We've just received a mission  
and Tsunade-sama asked me to fetch you" Sasuke explained. "You wouldn't  
mind if waiting while I fix myself, would you?" "Not at all"

For 5 minutes, Sasuke waited while Sakura was in the bathroom. At last,  
Sakura came out on her bath robe, her hair dripping wet. Sasuke stared at her  
blushing for some time. Just before Sakura saw him, Sasuke had already looked  
away. After she got dressed, the pink haired kunoichi and the raven haired boy  
walked together to the Hokage's office.

Tsunade explained that the 3 Sand Siblings had already went back to Suna but  
they forgot an important scroll for their mission. "You are to take this scroll to Suna  
and join the 3 Sand Siblings in their mission to kill the potions master. Any  
questions?" the Hokage asked. "None, Hokage-sama" answered the 3 in  
unison. After a day of preparation, they headed on to Suna.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

in my story, sasuke didn't leave and Sakura's not obsessed  
with him anymore. gaara is already Kazekage.

**R&R!**


	3. Cooking

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto…

**Chapter 3: Cooking!**

* * *

They reached Suna after 3 days and went to Temari's office. Sakura told the blonde their  
mission and gave her back the scroll. Temari then led them in their room which was in the  
Subaku mansion. Since they had no other thing to do, Sakura decided to tour around the  
mansion, their mission will be on the next day. After her tour, she went back in her room  
and realized it was already dinnertime, courtesy of her stomach.

She then heard a knock on the door. "G-Gaara-sama!" exclaimed Sakura in a surprised  
tone. "Temari asked if you want to eat dinner with us, your teammates are already there."  
Gaara said. "I'd be delighted" she happily said.

Sakura was about to knock when she heard voices shouting "TEMARI!!! CAN'T YOU MAKE  
SOMETHING EDIBLE FOR ONCE?!" The kunoichi giggled, she knew that Temari was a **VERY**  
bad cook. She entered the room and offered in a cheery voice "Can I be of service?"  
"You know how to cook?" Kankurou asked giving her a doubtful look. Naruto smacked  
Kankurou's head. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! SAKURA IS LIKE **THE **BEST COOK EVAH!!!" "Plus,  
it can't be as bad as Temari's cooking" Gaara mumbled. "Right, I agree"

So, Sakura went in the kitchen and went to cook. It was almost an hour before Sakura  
went out with Temari, both carrying humongous pots. "Finally, annoying girls…" Sasuke  
mumbled. The boys were lying down on the floor with their hands on their stomach (yes, even  
Gaara).

"I'm so hungry I can eat Temari's cooking" Kankurou groaned. "I didn't know it was that  
bad" Temari snickered. "Dig in!" Sakura exclaimed. "Don't mind if we do!" everyone said  
in unison. After dinner, everyone went to sleep, that is, everyone except for Sakura.

The pink-haired nin went out and climbed on top of the roof. She looked down and saw how  
beautiful Suna is, shimmering in the dark moonlit night at the sight of the stunning full moon.  
She saw the twinkling stars, as if it was glittered at the sky to brighten the world. Looking at  
a star, she closed her eyes and whispered, "I wish Gaara-kun would be here to witness this  
view. I wish he would be healed from the pain he is suffering". Gaara heard it as he was just  
behind her, being her guardian. _'And what she wants was not protection? She wants me to be  
healed? Such golden heart to speak as such...'_ Gaara thought. He felt himself blushing madly.  
Taking a deep breath, he smiled. "So you have wished it and so shall it be" Gaara managed  
to say. Sakura turned around to see the handsome Kazekage behind her. Her eyes widened  
by the sight of him and turned tomato-faced.

"G-Gaara-sama?!" she stuttered. "Thank you, Sakura. Hearing you say that heals me… Just as  
you wished" he smiled. He patted the spot beside him and Sakura followed. Gaara took  
Sakura's head gently and made her lean on him. Sakura could only smile and blush. She felt  
his melodious heartbeat and to her, it sounded like a lullaby. They both shared tales of their  
lives and began to understand each other more.

After hours of talking, Sakura fell asleep. Gaara slowly wrapped his arms around her and  
hummed the lullaby that Temari used to sing to him. "Sweet dreams, Sakura" he whispered  
"and may your wildest dreams come true…"

* * *

Sorry for the uber late update!!! ^^;


End file.
